This invention relates to a mold for molding hollow bricks by means of a press. The invention is particularly useful to mold hollow bricks from a clay blank.
Bricks have been proposed the design whereof is intended for speeding up the erection of masonry walls while eliminating the need for any special alignment and plumb procedures, such that the erection can be completed even by unqualified personnel.
Such bricks, as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings illustrating a typical brick in perspective view, have a substantially double "H" configuration, with two longitudinal webs 1',2' interconnected by bridges 3',4'. Between the bridges 3',4', there is left a square hole 5', while at the opposing ends of the brick rectangular recesses 6',7' are provided which, upon arranging the bricks to abut against one another in a row, originate further holes which are identical to the holes 5'. The bridges 3',4' are penetrated by cylindrical holes 8,9 through which plugs are inserted for interconnecting the bricks in overlapped relationship. In the top and bottom faces of the brick, between the bridges and webs, there are formed grooves 10',11' of semicircular cross-section which extend over the entire length of the brick. Finally, a setback 12' surrounds the brick face which is intended to be left exposed.